


Sister

by tacitly



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitly/pseuds/tacitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I want Dahlia/Iris fic where they've always been unnaturally attracted to each other, even as children. No kid sex, or anything, but curiosity, light kissing, etc. Maybe show how they grow up, maybe not. Fluffy or dark is up to anon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> written ages ago for the PW kink meme

I.

They know the village wouldn't understand. Iris watches Mia and Maya play outside from the window and she knows it's different for them: Mia doesn't touch Maya's face or pull her long, dark hair until her face gets red and puffy from crying. There is a distance between her cousins that is more than just a difference in height or cadence; Iris knows, somehow, that this distance is natural. But she doesn't envy them.

When her mother sends them into the forest alone for training, they don't complain. The trees block the sunlight and turn the daytime to late evening, but Iris never loses sight of Dahlia's long red hair. By the time the sun disappears completely, they're lost in the middle of a thousand tall tree trunks that look exactly alike. They huddle together in the cold and Dahlia threads her fingers through Iris', saying, "this will keep us warm." Dahlia's cheek bumps against her own briefly. Dahlia's skin feels too soft, and Iris can feel her breath. Dahlia clenches her fist around the fabric of Iris's skirt and draws her closer. 

With the space between them, Iris is acutely aware of the slight heat radiating from Dahlia's face. Her skin feels unpleasantly warm against the cold night air. 

 

II.

Their father doesn't understand. When he takes Dahlia away, she stops speaking to him. The last thing Dahlia says to him is that he doesn't know what a big mistake he's made. 

Her new room is too big. There are two twin beds, just like her old room, but Iris isn't there to sit on the empty bed and sing quiet songs. The huge dresser by the desk is full of frilly pink dresses and puffy white skirts that her father has bought just for her, but all she can think of is how lovely they would look on Iris. So she spends her days at the desk in the corner, writing long letters and looking out the window. 

Most of the time she sends the letters, but sometimes she hides them in her drawer for her father to read. She's seen him scouring her room when he thinks she's not looking, opening her dresser drawers and peering under her bed. There's nothing to find, and she's not even entirely sure what he's looking for, but she decides to give him something to think about. She watches him open a letter she's written and hidden recently, a bright red crawling up his neck like vines and coloring his face with--

The next day he tells her that it's sinful, that it's wrong and that she's not allowed to correspond with Iris any longer. "What would your mother say?" he asks her, but Dahlia already knows. 

It runs in the family.

 

III. 

Sister Bikini tries to understand. When the letters stop coming and Iris starts retreating to the Training Hall more often, Sister Bikini tries to reach out to her. She tells her that it's all right, that she'll see Dahlia again some day. "I'm not sure she wants to see me anymore," is all Iris can think of to say.

The Training Hall is so cold that it's almost painful, but it reminds her of the forest. She sits in the middle of the floor, in the dead silence of the cramped temple, and thinks of Dahlia's warm skin. 

When she closes her eyes, all she sees is Dahlia's long red hair.

 

IV. 

Terry doesn't even try to understand. When she climbs out the window late at night and meets him outside, he expects a little more than the chaste kiss she lays on his nose. "Is that all I get?" he jokes, smiling stupidly,"And after all I'm putting on the line for you next week…" He unbuttons the top buttons of her starched white shirt clumsily. She pushes his hands away and leans in, leaving the top buttons unbuttoned and giving him a clear view down her shirt. 

"You can look," she says, "Look all you want, but you can't touch me." So he watches her instead, unable to bring himself to defy her wishes. She can feel his eyes on her as she hikes up her skirt, spreading her legs and hissing "Iris" through her clenched teeth. 

He's too stupid to understand. He just sits there with his mouth agape and his huge, brutish hands lingering by the zipper of his pants, and watches her finish. 

He doesn't bother to ask who Iris is.

 

V.

Valerie almost understands. When she stops the car at a church parking lot and climbs into the backseat of the car, Dahlia sits perfectly still. Valerie smirks, pulling the white scarf off of her neck. "It's not fair to keep this body all to yourself. You haven't even let Terry touch you, have you? And after all he's doing for you tomorrow..." she says. She ties Dahlia's hands together behind her back with the white scarf, watching the girl's blank expression. "But you won't object to me having a taste, will you?"

The scarf digs into Dahlia's small wrists, but it's not painful. Valerie pushes up her pink dress as she bites her neck softly. Cold hands snake up Dahlia's thighs and she pretends the hands are Iris's: cold from the chill of night in the forest. 

"Did your sister touch you like this?" Valerie hisses as she slides a slender finger into her. Dahlia turns her head away, looking out the car window and breathing in a sharp breath. 

"Yes," she lies, and she sounds so convincing that she almost believes it herself.

 

VI.

Maya thinks she understands. "I know what it's like to lose a sister," she says, and takes Iris's hand. Iris wants to tell her that she doesn't understand, that it's different for her. But Maya is trying so hard and the look in her eyes is so earnest that Iris can't even bring herself to pull her hand away. So instead she just mutters a small "thanks," and tries to smile.


End file.
